A typical household juicing device generally requires pre-processing of the food prior to introduction into the juicer to reduce the size and shape of the food to be juiced. These juicing devices generally do not lend themselves to processing whole or uncut foods (such as a kiwi fruit) due to the smaller mouth feed chutes and a lack of torque to handle tougher foods. Additionally, existing household juicing devices often come with multiple juicing baskets that require manual interchanging in order to provide for a selected pulp size. Lastly, food overloading of these juicers, due to too much pulp or fibrous material, can cause internal rotating assembly mechanisms (such as wiper arms and crushing heads or augers) to seize, or housing parts (such as lids) to come off or become damaged, causing leakage due to the high juicing pressure.
Therefore, there is a need in the small appliance art for an efficient and compact high performance adjustable juicer configured to process small whole foods (such as, but not limited to, kiwi or small apple) without the need to pre-cut them into smaller chunks, while reducing or preventing an overload condition on the drive motor.